1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting mechanism and a related electronic device, and more particularly, to a connecting mechanism having auto-rotating function and self-positioning function and a related electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer and a slide mobile phone, can rotate its upper casing relative to a low casing for adjusting the view angle of the panel module (the upper casing). The conventional portable electronic device generally includes various types of the connecting mechanism. One type of the conventional connecting mechanism includes a constraining component disposed between the upper casing and the low casing. Two edges of the constraining component respectively pivot to the upper casing and the low casing. The upper casing can not slide relative to the low casing by the conventional connecting mechanism due to constraint of the constraining component. The upper casing utilizes a resilient force of a torsional spring to rotate relative to a shaft of the constraining component, so as to stand on a surface of the low casing and to keep at the suitable view angle. The above-mentioned conventional connecting mechanism is applied to rotation with specific angles. An elevation angle of the upper casing relative to the low casing can not be adjusted according to user's demand.
The other type of the conventional connecting mechanism includes a slide mechanism disposed between the upper casing and the low casing, and the elevation angle of the upper casing is adjustable by the connecting mechanism with the slide mechanism. Operating procedures of the above-mentioned conventional connecting mechanism includes sliding the upper casing relative to the low casing in parallel for exposing an input device of the low casing, and moving the upper casing upwardly by hands. The upper casing can rotate from a position parallel to the low casing to a position sloping toward the low casing manually. The conventional connecting mechanism is inconvenient to manually rotate the upper casing relative to the low casing for adjusting the elevation angle. Therefore, design of a connecting mechanism having slide and pivot functions and capable of easily unfolding the upper casing relative to the low casing is an important issue in the mechanical industry.